Salty Tears
by aothebluesamurai
Summary: "I don't like tears. They're salty." When Astral is left weak, everyone would want to say a little something to their blue friend before he dies.


**I AM A TERRIBLE PERSON.**

**I DO NOT OWN ZEXAL.**

**NOW, ENJOY AND CRY.**

* * *

"Yuma, please stop crying. You have your family and friends. You have Shark and Rio to talk to, you have Kaito to duel with, You have Kotori, Tetsuo, Takashi, Tokunosuke and Cathy to keep you company, you have the Barians to teach you about other things you didn't know, and you have the Arclights. Still, why are you crying?" Astral asked Yuma, as his eyes overflowed with tears.

"Be-Because… You're My Best Friend Astral! H-How do you think I'll act?! You're dying!" Yuma screamed, holding Astral's body. In order to revive everyone, Astral had to use his power. However, it took a lot of power. He managed to revive Yuma's human friends, The Barians, and even Eliphas. Not just that, but it bought Yuma's parents back as well, much to Akari's and Haru's happiness.

Kotori, Shark, Kaito, Rio, and Haruto rushed to where Yuma and Astral were. Astral's body was dimming, like they were losing a duel. Astral, who was solid for now, touched Yuma's cheek with his hand. Looking at the tear drops on his fingers, he licked it, confusing everyone.

"I don't like tears." Astral frowned. "They're salty." He added. Kotori kneeled beside Yuma, slightly smiling.

"Tears are like that, Astral. You can't blame Yuma for his tears being salty. It's natural." Kotori explained. Haruto's sobbing went louder.

"I ne-nearly destroyed your home! E-even if Yuma fixed everything, I nearly killed your people!" Haruto wailed. Kaito pat his brother's head.

"But you didn't, Haruto. It's okay." Astral assured him. He tried to get up, only to fall on his face.

"ASTRAL!" Yuma screamed. Astral groaned in pain. "…It hurts…" Astral muttered. Yuma took him in his arms, and ran straight to the place where Astral's "funeral" was held.

He bumped into many people on the way. All wanting to thank him for saving the world. He didn't care about that right now. He needed to go there. That place.

Yuma's friends were following behind, including the Barians. After he managed to get to that place, avoiding the people who wanted to ask him about the war, he plopped Astral's body down gently.

"Yu…ma…." Astral muttered, having a hard time keeping his eyes open. "…Stop crying…" he muttered again. After Yuma's friends caught up to him, III, Vector, Shark and Kaito went near them.

"I'm sorry I killed you once." III said, bowing his head. Astral smiled a little.

"No need for that. You did that for your family, right?" Astral replied, sounding a little weak. Vector turned away.

"This is awkward. First, I deceived you guys with the "Rei" thing, and now… we're being friends. Very awkward. Very, very, very, awkward." Vector muttered over and over again. Astral tilted his head.

"Vector. Just promise that you'll be friends with Yuma, forever." Astral said, with Vector sounding shocked.

"As a payment for me bringing you back to life." Astral added. Vector just blinked.

"…'Kay, then…" He muttered. Kaito was next.

"Ahum… Ah, I was really looking forward to something. After I duel Yuma, it would be very interesting to duel you again, but…" Kaito muttered. Astral sighed.

"I would love to, but… you know." Astral muttered, looking at his hand. Shark, was then pushed by Kaito.

"Say something." Kaito whispered. Shark made a confused look.

"Come on, Shark. Even Vector went and said something." Trey whispered. Shark groaned.

"Er… I guess I'll thank you for helping Yuma win his first duel. If you didn't… well… I guess I'll still be a bully." Shark muttered.

"But Yuma did that all by himself." Astral said. "Yuma didn't listen to me during our last turn, but even with that, we won the duel." Astral added.

Yuma's eyes were overflowing with tears. Astral frowned again.

"They're salty. I don't like it. Besides, They're showing your sadness." Astral pouted. His voice was getting weaker, Yuma observed.

"B-But Astral… Even when you die, you won't forget Me… right?" Yuma asked fearfully.

That's when Astral stopped dimming. His eyes were shut tight, and he stopped talking. And even if he didn't disappear, they already knew one thing.

Astral was dead.

"Astral? Astral! T-This is not funny! Astral?!" Yuma shook his friend. Again, no response.

"ASTRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAL!" Yuma shrieked.

Kotori dropped to her knees and cried. Rio, Cathy and Anna tried to comfort her, but soon they were crying themselves.

The boys of the numbers club, including Fuuya showed their tears. However, the ones older than them, or Kaito, Shark, III, IV, V, Gauche, and the Barians, didn't show their tears and cried silently.

Dextra, Rokujuro, and Yamikawa, just bowed their heads. They tried to act tough.

Yuma cried louder. His best friend was dead! That's when Vector went near him.

"He wanted you to stop crying." Vector said. Yuma looked at him.

"It was for the best." Vector muttered.

A light and portal appeared next to Yuma. Eliphas and Ena came out of it, looking at Astral.

"We'll be taking him, now." Ena explained. Yuma sobbed and nodded, giving Astral to Eliphas.

"He had a great life Yuma. Don't cry. He smiled everytime he was with you." Eliphas said. Ena jumped back into the portal, leaving Eliphas.

Eliphas looked at Astral's body. Then looked back at Yuma.

"…We'll be having a funeral later. We won't start if you don't arrive." Eliphas said. Yuma, and his friends looked at him.

"Please come later." Eliphas added. He walked to the portal, but not before muttering, "Son was really happy to have you as a friend."

* * *

**I'M EVIL.**

**Well... Review** **if ya like, or Review if ya cried!**


End file.
